Always be my Baby
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: What the hell was he doing? Here she was with all this guy trouble and none of it had to do with him. It was time to fix it, it was time to get her back. Quinn/Puck story, featuring Artie and Puck friendhship.


**A/N: This is a Quinn and Puck story! I loved Quinn and Sam but after what went down between them and how they ended (I love you but not your greatest idea, Ryan Murphy!) my love for Quinn and Puck came back strong and I miss them! This takes place basically at where we are in the season right now. Song featured is 'Always be my Baby' by Mariah Carey but I chose it because I was inspired by the David Cook cover of the song so it's pretty much his version (which is amazing and I would recommend anyone to listen to). Anyway enjoy readers! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, and Ian Brennan. Music belongs to Mariah Carey and David Cook. **

Puck sat in rehearsal watching Quinn out of the corner of his eye. She was starring at Sam, and ever so slightly going back and forth to stare at Finn; who was going back and forth from her but mainly to Rachel. Puck was pissed. Here Quinn was having all this guy trouble and absolutely none of it had to do with him. None of it. Not knowing what to do, he cut his losses, and just ignored her, only stopping to stare every now and again. Apparently though, he spaced out because next thing he knew the choir room was empty and he sitting in it all by himself. Well all by himself until Artie rolled in.

"You coming?" Artie asked, Puck remembering they were going to do one more geometry tutoring session in the library before their next test. His voice and sound of his wheels crossing the floor brought Puck back into reality.

"Oh yeah, I, I just got caught up in something." He mumbled out starting to stand up.

"Or someone." Artie let out. Puck instantly became very confused and stopped the process of standing and sat right back down in his chair, directly across from Artie.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Dude, you aren't that difficult to read, it's Quinn; I know it is."

Puck dismissively shook his head, "No, I mean why would it be? She-we've moved on." He told Artie.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Artie asked seriously.

"Dude, what's it even matter? I mean you have eyes, can't you see that her guy radar is just full of Sam and Finn!"

Artie remained composed, as it was clear Puck's emotions were changing, he kept his the same. Calm, simple, and direct.

"It's funny, I mean Finn's her ex boyfriend from what seems to be a life time ago, and you know Sam's the new kid who came in and kind of swept her off her feet, so where the hell would you fit into her love life? Oh yeah, you're just the guy who got her pregnant. It's not like you have any personal connections to her." Artie let out straight with a smile and a huge cut of sarcasm.

Puck sighed, "Exactly. Don't you see it? That's all I am to her, the guy who knocked her up last year. The guy who she see's that just screwed her over and for a decent period of time, ruined her life. She doesn't see me as anything more than that."

"That's not true. Puck she cares about you, hell she loves you. You can tell; she just doesn't want to admit it to you because there is still a part of her who thinks you don't deserve it and a part of her that just doesn't want to admit it to herself." Artie told him.

"Whoa when did you get a chick brain?" Puck said chuckling dryly.

Artie rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"You really think she feels that way?"

He nodded, "I do. What I also think is though, with all this drama going on with Quinn and these guys, what the hell are you doing? That's your baby mama and I know you love her, so get off your lazy ass and go get her!"

Puck smiled a little but let out a sigh, "It's not that easy; I mean I wanted to but then I knew she wouldn't be into it, and then the whole thing with juvy and her and Sam and, it's just complicated."

"Well then uncomplicate it."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Do whatever it takes, you know, prove it to her. Besides I'm tired of seeing you being all mope ass over her. You know you guys could actually be a happy normal couple, you really could. Just don't pressure her for sex all the time, and I think you'll be good."

Puck didn't like the end of that but he knew Artie was right; he knew it was time to stop with all this avoiding shit, it was time to get his baby mama back.

The next day Puck showed up to rehearsal with his guitar. As soon as Mr. Schue walked in he stood up.

"I have something I need to do." He said immediately.

"Okay Puck, show us what you got." Mr. Schue said as he got out of Puck's way.

"I want to say first that, this song is for someone in here that is very important to me. I hope that once I start singing, they know who they are." He said out looking at Quinn. Her eyes semi picked up on it and left her confused as Puck picked up his guitar and began to sing,

_We were as one  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be here  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart  
Our love will never die_

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

I aint gonna cry  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

Puck finished the last verse, his eyes not leaving Quinn. She sat there with tears filling into her eyes and a look of confusion, love, and especially anger, across her face. She sat there trying to compose herself as everyone applauded but couldn't take it. She ran out of the room and Puck threw his guitar off to the side and ran after her.

"Quinn! Quinn, come back!"

She turned and faced him with power in her eyes, "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell do you think it was?" he told her.

"Puck, why? We, we've moved on, there's Sam and maybe Finn, it's just, it doesn't work with us!"

"That's the thing, it does! Quinn it does work and you know it! You're just afraid to admit it because you get scared and think it will always be like the beginning! When you first got pregnant and you felt scared and alone and you saw me as a piece of scum! And hell I'll admit it, I am scum! Okay I know I can be a douche, and I made mistakes okay! A shit load of them! That doesn't change the fact that I always wanted to be with you! Always! I wanted to be with you since the day Finn asked you out freshman year! You really think I would sleep with my best friend's girlfriend if she was just anyone? No Quinn it was because she was you!" Puck shouted at her trying to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks but he knew he wasn't doing a good job.

He looked at her, she was crying, "Puck, the past is just so,"

"I know it sucked! But it changed us! Whether we realize it or not, it changed us for the better. Beth changed me for the better! _You_ changed me for the better, and I know that she changed you too! And, and so did I!" he said as he cut her off and grabbed her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Puck…"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me!"

Quinn uttered out another sob as they stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Do it!" he yelled out again.

Quinn tried to look him in the eye; she tried to tell him she had no feelings for him. That she didn't love him, but she couldn't. The emotion came over her like a magnetic force that wouldn't let her lie to him.

"I c-can't!" she sobbed out as she collapsed into his arms. He rubbed her back up and down.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" she sobbed out.

"Shhh, it's okay." he said as he rubbed her back trying not to break down himself. "It's okay Quinn, it's okay."

After a little while her tears stopped and she looked up at him and looked him straight in the eye, "I love you."

He let out a sigh and a smile, "I love you too."


End file.
